Extra Super Pretty Page in Pink
by SnogginGodess
Summary: Alanna's twins are two very different people. Her daughter is excited to go to the palace and be a page, but her son has different plans. Like training to be a lady. After all, he looks FABULOUS in pink.
1. Pretty Pink Dress

"C'mon, I'm ready to leave!" Alianne yelled, impatiently. "Mother! COME ON!" She began pacing, red hair  
flying out behind her, hazel eyes twinkling.   
  
Alanna walked downstairs, and looked at her "daughter", a smile in her eyes. "Alan, darling son of mine,  
take that wig off. Does your sister know you're wearing her dress? That isn't gonna fool me. You are going   
to the palace, and you most definately aren't going to the convent! Now, go get dressed. Properly dressed."  
  
"But mother, I AM properly dressed. Don't I look like a lady?" Alan asked, striking a pose. "Alianne says  
I look like a girl and she looks like a by, so we hafta switch, like you and Uncle Thom did," Alan said,   
sticking out his lower lip.  
  
"Uncle Thom didn't go to the convent to be a lady," Alanna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, now. Your sister   
doesn't HAVE to dress as a boy like I did, Jon has given permission for her to train as a knight. BUT, you   
must train to be a knight AS WELL. Now, go get dressed in a shirt and breeches."  
  
She watched him trudge upstairs. "GEORGE!" she yelled. "Where are you?"  
  
George walked dow. "Alan dressed like a lady again?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Let's hope he grows   
out of it."  
  
Alanna fell into his arms. "George, did I give birth to a boy and girl, or twin girls?"  
  
"Alan's a boy. He just likes...pretty things," George said, uncertainely.  
  
Alanna sighed. "D'you think we should just...let him go to the convent?" she asked, uncertain.   
"He'd be a lot happier."  
  
George rolled his eyes. "He NEEDS to go to the palace to toughen up. He'll go, without   
argument, OR ELSE!" he said loudly, for Alan's benefit. Alan was hiding behind a chair, listening. He   
frowned, and trudged back upstairs to put his breeches on.  
  
Alianne, his twin sister couldn't be more excited. "Oh, we get to be knights. HEROES. Maybe  
even LEGENDS!" she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Whoppee," Alan said sullenly. "I'll never pick up any girls there."  
  
"You wanna go to the convent to meet GIRLS?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, why else would I go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, cause you're gay?" she asked.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm not gay...just sensitive. So what if I think dresses are prettier  
than breeches?" He asked, tears dripping down his nose, and onto his pink silk dress. 


	2. I don't WANNA go!

"NOOOOOO!" Alan wailed. "I WON'T GOOOOO!" He hugged Alianne's rag doll to his chest.  
  
"Alan, you are going. Get down here. NOW," Alanna's voice was icy. She glared at him. "What a drama  
queen," she muttered, causing Alianne to giggle. "George, YOUR SON won't come downstairs," Alanna  
called. "Maybe he'd rather have you escort them to Corus instead of me."  
  
"No, dad makes me hunt and cook and it gets my hands dirty!" Alan exclamed, shaking gloved hands   
around.  
  
"Those better be riding gloves, no silk ones," Alanna warned him.  
  
"Um, they are," he said, meekly tucking his hands behind his back. "I'm not going," he muttered.  
  
"George, go get YOUR SON," Alanna said, walking outside. "I'll have nothing to do with him. Come on,  
Alianne." Alianne followed, shooting a glance at Alan.   
  
Alan sighed. "FINE, I'll go, but I'll hate it, and I'll fail and wear gowns and earbobs and I'll curtsy!" He   
climbed onto his horse, Pretty Prancing Princess. "Let's go," he said primly, trying to ride like a lady.   
Unfortunately. he was in a tilting saddle and fell in the mud. "Yuck! MOOOOOMY!" he cried.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. What a wonderful start. 


	3. Does this come in pink?

Alanna pointed at the castle. "There it is," she smiled at her children.  
  
"Oh, it's super," Alan said.  
  
"Fabulous," Alianne agreed.  
  
Within ten minutes, they were in the gates. "Now, you two know that you'll be given your own rooms, you  
will have classes everyday, training...," Alanna rattled on.  
  
"I think the new page uniforms should be pink," Alan whispered to his sister. "I look SUPER in pink!"  
  
Alianne rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just wanna be a hero. Not a lady, like you."  
  
They were greeted by Duke Gareth of Naxen the Elder. "Good day, Alanna. Are these your youngsters?"  
  
"Yes, Alan and Alianne," Alanna said.  
  
The Duke rattled off all the rules again. The children listened, politely. When Gareth had finished, Alianne  
kissed his hand and bowed. Alan kissed his hand and began to curtsy, However, Alanna place her hand   
on his back, roughly changing it to a bow. Gareth smiled primly.   
  
"C'mon," Alanna growled, leading them down a corridor to be fitted for uniforms. "Alan, you best act   
manly! You will be VERY sorry if your father and I hear poor reports about you."  
  
"Mother, how can I be manly, when I'm only just ten?" Alan asked, innocently.  
  
Alanna fought off the urge to slap him. "You know what I mean," her voice was icy. "Now, get in  
there and get fitted!" She pushed him gently into the room where the tailor was.  
  
"Does this come in pink?" Alan asked. 


End file.
